


Alola World

by AWishfulFilament (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Alola, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AWishfulFilament
Summary: Marin, fresh from Kanto, has moved to Alola for a stress-free vacations of sorts. Unfortunately, life isn't as easy-going as she hoped, and now she's stuck in the middle of Alola's greatest hidden secrets.[OCs as Main Characters, Novelization (kind of not really) of the games Sun and Moon]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Sun and Moon.  
> This story is written for my own personal amusement, for the times where I just need to write but frustrated in what to write exactly. This forces me to write without overthinking the little details. Therefore, there isn't much planning in this. I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

I woke up to Meowth clawing my face off.

“Ack! WHY!” I cried, sitting up. Meowth laid innocently at the foot of the bed, giving me his best baby-doll eyes.

(Can Meowth learn baby-doll eyes? I’m pretty sure they’re too evil for that.)

“Mwawrr?” he purred, clawing the bed sheet lightly.

I scowled, pulling the sheets closer to me.

“MOM! Meowth is antagonizing me again!”

Laughter from the other room. “Well, it got you to wake up, didn’t it?”

That made me groan. I rolled out of bed, plopping face first on the floor. I really didn’t want to move, jet lag was driving me insane.

“Mwarr???” Meowth passed me a bottle. It was an Awakening.

I pocketed it. “I’m not even going to ask where you got that.” With that being said, I heaved off the floor and patted my clothes. I should really get new ones, this shirt and shorts have been used as pajamas more than anything.

When I left the room, my mom entered from the patio. “It’s been a full day since we came here. You ought to be full of energy by now!”

I rubbed my eyes. “I’ll never be full of energy again.”

She laughed, nudging me on the shoulder. “Well c’mon, it’s a whole new island out there! Aren’t you pumped to meet some new Alolan pokemon?”

I frowned. “I… I don’t know…”

“But Marin! We’re living in the Alola region now!” Mom gestured towards the windows. “The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! There’s countless of friendly pokemon ready to meet you!”

“Right…” I grimaced. “I don’t know, mom. I kind of want to get used to the place before getting bombarded with everything…”

“Oh, come on!” Mom placed her hands on my shoulders. “You love meeting new pokemon and people alike. Where’s that smile?”

I knew she was just teasing me, but I couldn’t help but shrug off her hands.

“In Kanto.”

My mother’s shoulders fell. She brushed away my black bangs from my eyes.

“You know very well we had no choice moving here,” she said in a soft voice, as if afraid of being overheard. “But here, it’s safe. Nothing bad ever happens in Alola. So treat it like a vacation, okay?”

Ding-dong!

“A visitor already!” My mom clapped her hands. “That must be Professor Kukui. Answer it, Marin!”

I nodded, trying to recover from my mom’s whiplash of emotions. Halfway through my walk towards the door, Professor Kukui merely opened it and walked in.

I turned towards my mom. “Did we seriously not lock our door?”

“Who needs locks in a friendly island like this?” proclaimed my mom, walking over to the front of the house.

(Uhh, no mom, that’s how we get robbed.)

“Hey there, Marin!” exclaimed Kukui, in all his shirtless glory. I scrunched up my nose at his lack of attire, but he continued. “Good to meet you, cousin!”

I nodded. “Same.”

He then turned his attention to my mom, and the two had a friendly chatter. To be honest, I sort of zoned out while they were talking, but it was something about jet lag, Kanto, Indigo League, blah blah blah--

“--Let’s get a move on to the next town over, cousin!”

I blinked, zoning back in. “Eh?”

“Well, you got to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokemon, yeah!”

I blinked again, before his words dawned on me. “Woah woah woah!” I protested, waving my hands back and forth. “What the heck? Why am I getting a pokemon?! I literally just got here yesterday!”

“Why not!” exclaimed Kukui, “The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokemon, yeah.”

Before I could protest, my mom cut in.

“They’ll simply give my girl a pokemon? Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!”

I groaned. “Mom..!”

“Go get your hat and backpack from your boxes, dear!” She patted me on the back, trying to move me to my room. “And your Adventure Guide is somewhere in there too, right?”

I scowled. “I don’t need my Adventure Guide…” I mumbled, but still proceeded to my room. After pulling out my favourite red beanie flower hat and my also favourite watermelon bag, I was set.

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror.

“My mom really wants to pretend that everything is normal, doesn’t she.”

(Maybe she’s right. Maybe I have to pretend everything is normal too.)

I gripped on the strap of my bag. Staring at the mirror, I faked a smile. It was pretty blank and emotionless, but it’ll do.

(Yes. There’s nothing wrong with pretending if people are happier because of it.)

With a huff, I rushed over to my door and lightly kicked it open. Not enough to break my new home, but enough to make a resounding sound.

“Marin is here and ready for action!” I exclaimed, bouncing near the front entrance.

My mother beamed at my enthusiasm. “You look ready for anything, now! Have a good time out there!”

I nodded. “Of course! New region, new pokemon!”

“I’ll be sure to have everything cleaned up by the time you get here with your new pokemon,” said my mom, walking over to the pile of boxes.

Professor Kukui crouched down over to me. “Your mom there… She’s sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokemon, yeah?”

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how much he knew about our situation.

Finally, I shrugged. “She is,” I said, scanning his face. “I’d be too if I’m stuck with that evil Meowth all day.”

Kukui laughed at my comment. “So let’s get going to Iki Town!”

We left the house and walked through this uphill path. After taking a turn to the left, there came the occasional children going up and speaking to Kukui. Can’t say I’m surprised. His personality is definitely the type to get close to anyone.

On the way, he would give me a few tidbits of information. As much as I’d love to listen, I have a tendency to zone out. Not of my own volition, my brain just wanders off no matter how hard I try to concentrate.

“...kemon gives you a whole new way to communicate with other people, see?”

(Oh, he’s still speaking. Dang it, I missed most of that.)

“Now let’s get moving! Iki Town is right over--” The professor stopped. “Hm?”

I perked up, wondering what caught his attention. It wasn’t too hard to find out. Inside a patch of grass was a boy my age. He was on all fours. In front of him was a Pikipek.

“Oh c’mon, can’t we be friends?” asked the boy, moving closer to the Pikipek.

The Pikipek gave him an unamused look.

He stretched his hand closer to the bird. “My name is Elliott, and I would like to embark on a journey of heart, friendship, and glory, if you permit it.”

Once Elliott’s hand was within range, Pikipek gave it a light peck. This caused Elliott to yelp, falling backward. The woodpecker pokemon then flew away.

The boy sighed, basking in his loneliness.

Until-- “Hey there cousin!” yelled Kukui.

“Ack!” Elliott yelped again, jumping to his feet. He attempted to hide behind a tree. Professor Kukui and I exchanged looks.

I walked over to the tree. “Are you okay?”

He turned towards me, face all pale, before nodding feverently.

“If you want to catch a pokemon,” started Kukui, “You gotta weaken it first, yeah?”

“I-I-I…” stuttered the boy, hiding his face in the tree bark. “D-Don’t got a pokemon.”

“Then the solution is simple!” Kukui grinned, jabbing his thumb over to my direction. “Marin here is getting a pokemon from the kahuna, yeah. You can come along too!”

There was silence for a moment, before hazel eyes poked out from its hiding place.

“You… sure the kahuna would do that?”

He addressed that question to me. I shrugged.

“Uhh, I literally flew in to Alola yesterday, so I wouldn’t know. But Professor Kukui seems pretty confident,” I replied.

He froze. There were probably many thoughts flashing through his head. In the end, he gulped.

“Yeah.” He perked a bit, as if surprised he was saying that. “I’ll… Join you two.”

“Woo!” cheered Kukui, making Elliott jump. “Then let’s Quick Attack our way to Iki Town!”

We only had to climb a short flight of stairs into the town. It’s appears to be a pretty nice place, with scattered houses here and there. The town was rather levelled with different stages, so I couldn’t see all of it at once. While Professor Kukui took the lead, Elliott stagnated behind me.

“And we’re here! This here is Iki Town!” Kukui turned around, over to the rest of the town. “This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!”

My eyes widened. “Woah, there’s a pokemon that watches over the Island?”

Kukui grinned. “There’s a Pokemon for each Island! The kahuna can explain more--” He trailed off, looking around in confusion. “Huh? What’s goin’ on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah.”

“Everybody?” whispered Elliott. His voice sounded like something akin to horror.

Kukui crossed his arms. “Maybe they’re all back there on Mahalo Trail. That’s where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah…”

“Ruins?” I inquired, “I’d love to see the ruins!”

“Great idea!” exclaimed Kukui, “Marin and Elliot! Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna! I’ll wait around here to make sure we don’t miss each other.”

“Uhh…” trailed off Elliott, looking paler by the minute. He should seriously go to a doctor, being that pale can’t be good.

“I don’t know how he looks like,” I said.

“That’s easy, you can’t miss him!” exclaimed Kukui, “He looks just like a kahuna!”

I stared at him, waiting for him to provide more information. Yet seeing him stand there looking satisfied, I realized that he wasn’t going to add anything.

I sighed. “Alright Elliott, let’s go.”

I walked deeper in town. Elliott seem to hesitate for a second, before he walked by my side. We scoured the town for a bit, before I tugged onto my hat in frustration.

“Do you got any clue how he looks like?” I asked.

Elliott was silent for a moment, and for a while I figured he took up his talking quota for the day, until he actually spoke.

“Kahuna Hala. Pretty tall. Blue shirt, yellow vest, white shorts. You can’t miss him, because whenever he goes anywhere people are always excited to see the island kahuna,” he explained.

I smiled at him. “Thanks! Say, now that you’re talking, what’s that whole Pikipek thing about?”

His face turned red. Elliott crossed his arms, looking away. “It’s stupid…”

“Nah, c’mon, it can’t be that bad.” Seeing as he won’t speak, I decided to continue. “You know, once I went over to Viridian Forest to catch a pikachu. I ended up getting poisoned. Now that’s stupid.” I laughed for a bit. “My dad had to rush me to the hospital, freaking out all the way. He stayed there all night to make sure I was safe, and…” I trailed off.

Elliott looked over to me. “Are you… Homesick..?”

I sighed. “In a sense. I didn’t have any friends back in Kanto anyway. But I did bond over a ton of rattatas and pidgeys.”

“Pokemon are much cooler than people, aren’t they?” said Elliott, staring at the sky. He clutched onto the straps of his backpack. “It’s stupid how silly I’m being. No matter how friendly people are to me, I’m scared senseless of them. Yet I always try to approach pokemon, even though most of them don’t really like me that much.”

“You’re scared of people?”

He fidgeted a bit. “Maybe? I don’t know. There’s nothing wrong with people, but for some reason my brain short-circuits and I start to feel weak and stutter whenever I have social interaction.”

“That sounds kind of bad,” I commented. “Why aren’t you stuttering right now?”

“I, uh… I’m… I’m trying to overcome that.” Elliott attempted to smile at me. It looked kind of strained. “Crowds are worse, but... “

“Hey, good for you.” I lightly punched him in the shoulder. He looked startled at the contact. “Trying to overcome a fear is awesome. Now let’s go find that Kahuna guy. Have you ever met him before?”

“We’re neighbours,” explained Elliott. “He tries to make me open up a lot, and he truly is a nice guy, but he looks so intimidating that I tend to be mute.”

“Eh, really?” I said, scanning around. Then, I spotted a girl with long blonde hair and a large white hat. She appeared to be talking to her bag.

“Really? You want to go into the ruins?” the girl asked to her bag, “I don’t know what you hope to find there…”

I nudged Elliott. “She looks out of place,” I commented.

Elliott looked over to the girl. “Uh… I’ve never seen her before.”

(Ooh! Investigating time!!!)

“Then let’s see where she leads us!” I exclaimed, “Could be somewhere interesting and illegal!”

Elliott looked aghast. “I hope nothing illegal-- She’s heading towards the ruins.”

“All the more reason to check it out!” I rushed over to the entrance. “You coming?”

Elliott froze for a bit, apparently debating with himself, before nodding.

“O-Okay!”

We entered the trail. It was a long winding hill with multiple of totem statues and wooden log stairs. While I tried my best to be as sneaky as possible, Elliott merely walked up the hill like it’s a normal day.

Nearing the top, the girl spoke to her bag again.

“You can’t come out!” she scolded, “We’ll get in trouble if anyone sees you.”

She disappeared to the top of the trail. I looked over to Elliott.

“You know what, I was kidding earlier, but she might actually be doing something illegal,” I said, index finger and thumb on my chin.

Elliott shivered. “Please don’t tell you’re going to confront her. What if she’s dangerous? Can’t we go get a pokemon first?”

“We’ll lose the opportunity!” I protested, “New region, new opportunities!”

“I’m not new.”

“But today will be the day you become a new person!”

I’m being dramatic here, but whatever. I’ve spent all yesterday night and today morning moping about my new life. Maybe if I stay energetic, I’ll convince myself that I’m supposed to be energetic.

I ran off to the top. Elliott rushed after me. We hid behind the two totem statues, watching the girl get dragged by her bag.

Finally, whatever was in her bag… Popped out.

It was a pokemon (probably). Round, had two puff balls, and very galaxy-coloured. We watched as the pokemon bounced happily through the bridge.

I whispered over to Elliott. “On a scale of one to ten, how illegal is that pokemon?”

Elliott furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before.”

Suddenly, three spearows swooped in! They surrounded the poor pokemon, pecking it occasionally. The galaxy puff ball was huddled in fear, shaking on the bridge.

I didn’t waste any time. I rushed forward.

“Ah…” said the girl, clutching onto her bag tightly. “H-help… Save Nebby!”

“Pe-e-e-ew!”

Well, no need to tell me that. I ran onto the bridge.

“Marin!” yelled Elliott. “Are you crazy?! That bridge is way too wobbly!”

I ignored his words. All that registered in my mind was that this poor pokemon was in danger. With steady movements, I swooped in and brought Nebby to my chest. The bridge swung left and right from my actions. I heard the wood creak under my weight.

There wasn’t much time to think. The spearows immediately began to peck me instead. I felt pain sting my arms and back. Their talons dug into clothing and skin.

“I-I’m coming over there!” cried Elliott. I felt the bridge sway even more. “Pass me Nebby and I’ll make a run for it!”

So I’m the distraction then?

I’m not going to protest. This pokemon is shaking under my arms.

I heard Elliott stumble over the swaying bridge a bit. His shaky breaths told me that he was scared out of his wits. Eventually, the steps grew close enough.

“Okay, pass!”

Still shielding the poor pokemon, I quickly but gently attempted to pass it to Elliott. Just as our hands touched, the pokemon began to glow.

Elliott froze. “W-Wha--!”

There came a burst of light. It blocked my field of vision, but I felt enormous power. The wood of the bridge beneath me broke. When the light faded away, Elliott, Nebby, and I were free falling.

We clung onto the pokemon. The ravine was getting dangerously close. I couldn’t even think of any last words, they weren’t important because everything was going so fast--

A blur of yellow swooped in.

When I opened my eyes (when did I close them?), all I could see was this new pokemon. Head and torso are black, top and bottom are orange, and it held some sort of bird-like yellow shields to its sides.

“Tapu Koko…” I heard Elliott whisper beside me.

With a loud cry, Tapu Koko flew off, leaving sparks of electricity behind. I could still feel myself buzzing, but whether it was from that pokemon or from the adrenaline, I wouldn’t know.

“Pew!”

That was from the bundle of pokemon in my hands. All at once, I felt my speech functions work again.

“I… Ah…” I stumbled, looking over at Nebby. That’s when I noticed Elliott and I were still touching hands. I let go, allowing Nebby to float. Elliott did the same.

To the side, the girl sighed in relief. “Oh… Oh, thank goodness!”

I felt the adrenaline slowly wind down. Brushing off my knees from dirt, I stood up. “I believe this pokemon belongs to you?”

“T-Thank you so much!” exclaimed the girl. She turned towards her pokemon. “You tried using your power again… Didn’t you?”

Nebby stared at her. At least he had the decency to look sort of sheepish.

“Oh, Nebby…” The girl sighed. “You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn’t move for ages after that. I don’t want to see you like that again!”

Nebby stayed silent.

The girl shook her head. “No… I shouldn’t say that. I’m sorry, Nebby…” Her shoulders slacked. “I know you were trying to save me that time… And I couldn’t even help you in return…”

“Pew!” Nebby walked over to something on the ground.

The three of us walked over there.

“What… What is that?” asked the girl. Nebby brought the thing over to her. It was some sort of sparkling stone. “It feels almost warm somehow…”

“It’s so shiny,” I commented in awe. It was very peculiar looking. A white stone with dashes of colour on it.

The girl perked up. “Actually, I think this stone belongs to the both of you.”

She passed it to me. I stared at it in confusion.

“Why on Earth would you think that?” I asked, placing it in my bag.

“It’s a gut feeling I have.” The blonde girl turned towards her pokemon. “Please, don’t tell anyone about this. About seeing Nebby. It’s… It’s a secret, okay?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Uhh, is it illegal?”

“Marin!” hissed Elliott, “You don’t just ask someone that!”

“It’s… It’s for the safety of Nebby,” explained the girl vaguely. She turned towards her pokemon. “Come on. Into the bag, Nebby.”

“Pew…” Nebby seemed reluctant, but still hopped into the bag with a smile.

“Well,” I started, “Since the bridge is down, we might as well all together go down the trail.”

The girl sighed in relief. “I was worried if any pokemon were going to attack. That would be really helpful, thank you.”

“No problem!” I turned towards my male companion, “Elliott?”

Elliott nodded. “Y-Yeah… Okay.”

The trek down Mahalo trail, while easier than going uphill, was definitely more awkward. The girl was ahead, clutching onto the straps of her bag so hard her hands turned pale. Elliott was behind, fidgeting with his hands, unsure what to do now that there’s more than one person. Then there I am in the middle, trying to remember how long this trail was again.

“So…” I started, breaking the silence. “What’s your name?”

“Oh!” The girl perked up. “I’m Lillie.”

“Cool, cool…” Silence again. “Well… I’m Marin. And that’s Elliott.”

Lillie looked over to us. I’m casually walking with my hands in my pocket. Elliott made an attempt to wave, but accidentally hit the bush next to him. He blushed deep red, before shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to imitate me.

“Nice to meet you two,” said Lillie.

“Pew!” came the muffled sounds from her bag.

It was silent again. Elliott shifted a bit, before straightening himself out.

“So… Uh… N-Nebby is kind of a cute little pokemon, isn’t he?”

“Pe-ew?”

Lillie smiled back. “Yeah, he is.”

I brightened up. Look at that, Elliott is improving. Although by the way he’s fidgeting, I can tell he’s all out of questions. I decided to help him out.

“We’re getting pokemon of our own, actually,” I added.

“Oh really?” exclaimed Lillie, “So you’re that Marin? Professor Kukui said someone named Marin from Kanto is going to get her very own pokemon today.”

“That’s me!” I nudged Elliott. “This guy wants a pokemon too, so he’s tagging along.”

Elliott smiled sheepishly.

“That’s great!” Lillie smiled. “I’m not a trainer myself, but I admire anyone who can bond with pokemon.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Nebby isn’t your pokemon?”

“N-No, I--”

“Hey! Marin! Elliott!”

The three of us stopped. Apparently we’ve already stepped foot past Mahalo Trail. Professor Kukui was energetically waving at us.

“Oh, Professor Kukui,” I said.

Kukui grinned. “Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!”

“Assistant?” I questioned, looking over at Lillie.

Before the girl can say anything, cheers from further ahead were heard.

“The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!”

“Our guardian’s chosen one is back!”

“Only one of the strongest Pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!”

I raised an eyebrow. “Now that’s one very expository cheering.”

Just like Elliott described, it was a large man with a blue shirt, yellow vest, and white shorts. He had white hair, a large mustache, and tanned skin. While his size made him look intimidating, there was definitely a friendly vibe around him.

He spoke in a rather strong voice. “Have I missed something?”

“Naw, but where’d you go off to, Kahuna?” asked Kukui, “I thought we were meeting here.”

“I am kahuna of this island after all,” said Hala, “Whenever there is a problem on this island, it is my duty to resolve it.”

Hala then began to talk to Lillie about Tapu Koko. I sort of zoned out here, since Lillie was merely explaining what had happened earlier with Nebby.

“...glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui told me of your coming. I’m glad we got the chance to meet today.”

(Oh woah wait he’s talking, pay attention!)

“R-Right! I’m Marin, and this is Elliott,” I introduced.

Hala laughed. “Yes, I know Elliott. How are you, child?”

Elliott flinched. He then hid behind me.

Hala gave the two of us a scrutinizing eye. “While your accomplishments are definitely praise worthy, are you two certain you would like a pokemon?”

To be honest, I didn’t really want a pokemon. Alola was supposed to be just temporary. I just wanted to relax in Alola until the drama back in Kanto cooled down. Then, I could get a starter from Professor Oak, and…

I… I don’t know. 

There wasn’t really much of a plan there.

“Yes,” I said, before I could think about it any further. “I would like to have a pokemon.”

(I’ve always dreamed of getting my starter from Kanto.)

(But… Getting one from Alola can’t hurt, can it?)

Hala turned towards Elliott. “And you, young Elliott?”

I felt Elliott shaking behind me.

Suddenly, he stepped forward.

“Y-Yeah. If I can fall off a swaying bridge to save a pokemon, I think I’m ready to have a pokemon of my own.” He turned towards me, resolve fading. “R-Right?”

(Dude, you don’t sound very convincing if you have to ask me if you’re ready.)

Hala, on the other hand, seemed to be very pleased.

“You’ve grown, Elliott. You used to be unable to say a single word around people.” He gave the two of us a reassuring smile.

I glanced at Elliott. He seemed surprised at first, but then he began to bask in the kahuna’s compliment.

Hala turned around towards the raised wooden platform.

“Come, my pokemon! Let’s have a look at you!”


End file.
